


Parallels

by Kurz



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Comedy, Mystery, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurz/pseuds/Kurz
Summary: Maribel and Renko travel to Australia to investigate possible paranormal events happening in a resort. As they approach the place, the clouds of their futures looms above them.





	Parallels

All the drapes were closed, but a few beams of light managed to infiltrate the otherwise dark interior of the bus. Along with the darkness, silence prevailed with only the faint buzzing of the engine in the background. The ten people inside the bus were sleeping on their suede-coated seats, the plane trip was a somewhat long one and the cozy and dark atmosphere of the bus interior also helped. Even with the snoozing sensation that afternoon gave to everyone aboard it didn't stop the excitement of two girls who were sat at the back of the bus.

"I still can't believe that our investigations would lead us to such a dreamy resort. Thanks for this gift, Renko!" The girl said, holding back her voice to not scream in excitement. She was a blonde girl with hair at shoulder length, wearing a purple dress and a white cap.

"Well, it wasn't really a gift, but no problem." Renko, on the other hand, was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a red tie and a black hat with a bow around it. She kept her brown hair short. "Anyway, I found out the time when this picture was taken Merry."

She passed a small touchscreen device to her friend, Maribel. After touching the screen a few times, an old-looking photo appeared on it. It was a shot of a veranda facing the starry night sky with the full Moon right in the middle, shining down on it. Under the sky, the dark ocean extended far into the horizon. A bit to the left, a figure of a woman stood facing her back to the camera, as if the photographer wasn't there. The woman was leaning against the chest-high wall of the veranda, supporting her chin with her right hand. She stared, as if hypnotized, at that endless abyss the ocean turned into under the darkness of the night. Neither of the girls could make out any defining features of the woman in the picture, too many shadows and the light the Moon cast on the veranda was too weak to overcome them.

The two friends analyzed the picture, in awe at its beauty. Distress came to Maribel. There was something off about it. That woman who was so distant and fascinating, gave a strange sense of familiarity to her, as if both had some sort of bond. She couldn't explain it well.

Trying to change the mood, Maribel started asking questions:

"So, this is a ghost, huh?"

"That's what the photographer claims to be. No one seems to know exactly, and that's what we are going to find out." Renko responded as her friend returned the device.

"What time was the picture taken?"

"If my deduction is correct..."

"Oh come on Renko, ya know it's always correct." Maribel said with a smile.

"Right." Renko was a bit surprised. "It was taken at 8:45 PM according to Australian Eastern Standard Time."

It was something that always made Maribel impressed, seeing her friend telling the time and place with such precision. If only she could use her ability to never be late.

"I always found it amazing that for someone who's able to tell the time so well, you're always late for an appointment..." Maribel teased.

Renko let out an "Eh?" in surprise at that jab, making the blonde laugh.

"Come on, I try my best alright? Admit it."

Maribel chuckled and went on to stare through the window via the small openings the drapes would leave. Renko squinted her eyes at her friend. She seemed worried. Maribel could be enigmatic and strange sometimes, but it was something Renko already had gotten used to. Not like she was normal either.

Trying to cheer up Maribel, the brown-haired girl took out a pair of earbuds from her pocket and offered one to the other.

"Let's' listen to some tunes until we reach the resort, alright Merry?" She said.

With a smile, Maribel accepted it. Resting her head on her friend's shoulder, both went silent, letting the music engulf their thoughts and worries for a moment. Outside, the highway now faced the golden-colored ocean where flocks of sea birds flew around in the sunset doing daredevil moves as they tried their luck catching a fish. A showcase of a beautiful but dying nature.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the bus arrived at the front of the resort. The two girls were already showing signs of fatigue, which was expected, that trip really was an endurance test to even the most resistant individuals around. The bus was arranged by the resort, so the girls didn't need to worry about having to wait for one, which was less tiresome.

After getting their baggage from the driver, Maribel and Renko headed to the entrance. The sky was getting dark, the twilight was already showing its face. Before she entered the resort, Maribel observed the construction in front of her. It was a big building, around 6 stores tall. It had more of a 20th -21th century architecture with a "U" shaped frame to the design. It felt like a time capsule from older, simpler times lost in the middle of that forest. The symbol of the resort, a diamond with the image of the ocean engulfing Sun inside, was spinning above the entrance. A figure of a sunset perhaps? The cool breeze traveled from beyond the trees where the sea hid itself, passing through her dress and face. A fountain to her left would shoot water upwards, in a coordinated show of colored lights.

"Hey Merry, let's go!" Renko signaled Maribel from the entrance door. Maribel shook her head and proceeded to the entrance hall.

The first thing the girls noticed when entering the place was the huge chandelier chained to the celling. It was adorned with a collection of crystals combined with its gold-painted arms holding the lamps. It did accentuate the antique style the whole place gave, right from the beginning. The floor was made from marble and was so well polished that both friends could see their own reflection against it, like a mirror. On one of the sides, some chairs were placed for the comfort of any waiting guests, complete with a coffee table and some water coolers nearby. In the middle of the hall, a small round table made from wood rested, with a vase with a single orchid in it.

"I bet it's fake, it always is." Sighed Renko. They went to the front desk in order to do their check-in.

"Welcome, my beautiful ladies, to the Boundary of Sea. My name is Erick Fairburne, I'm the amazing manager of this picturesque resort. Tell me your names please. I bet they are as beautiful as you two."

The two were slightly set aback with his... "enthusiastic" greeting. Maribel took the initiative:

"My name is Maribel Hearn and this is my friend, Renko Usami. I would like to have a room for two, please."

Erick smiled from ear to ear and noted down the names of his two new guests. After a few moments of solving payment related stuff, the two girls had the key given to them.

"Your room is 205. That's on the second floor. Have a safe trip to it!" The tone coming out from the manager's mouth was artificial in every regard, like he was trying way too hard to look happy and friendly. He let out a fake smile, the perfect way to top it all off.

"Thanks, I suppose." Renko responded, weirded out.

The manager maintained his demeanor as he picked up a small chip and put it on the front table.

"This is a DataSettler." He said, pointing at the chip. "It's compatible with all popular models of portable touchscreen devices. It contains various useful information about this resort, like a map, a chronogram of all the attractions for the day, and various news and possible warnings about weather and such. If you girls need, there is a panic button integrated with the app that will warn all our employees if something bad happens, or some scary person appear threatening. But this is such a friendly and safe place, I doubt you girls will need it." That damn smile again. They would need that button alright.

Maribel, wanting to get out of his sight as fast as possible, grabbed the chip and went straight to the elevators with Renko following right behind.

* * *

Night came, and the two were already in their room getting ready to sleep. After all, the following day was going to be a busy one. Renko had just got out from a refreshing bath when she saw Maribel sat on the couch next to the beds, the dim light of the table lamp beside her revealing a vacant, pensive stare. Renko approached the girl, putting her hand on her shoulder in a gentle manner.

"Is something wrong Merry?"

The question brought Maribel back to reality. She squeezed her eyes; the room welcomed her back with those dimly lit egg-colored walls where a few paintings hanged, trying to make the bedroom less boring.

"It's that picture. I felt... something strange about it."

"You did? What did you feel exactly?" Renko asked her friend again while sitting down next to her. There was a bit of surprise and anticipation to her voice.

"It was... familiarity for the woman. I just don't understand."

"You too?" Renko's suspicions were confirmed. "I did feel the same thing when I found that pic. It was like that person was a relative of mine, ya know?"

Maribel looked at the veranda of their own room. They couldn't see the Moon from there, unfortunately, but the darkness from the night was creeping into the room, their crawling being interrupted by the light of the lamp.

"Don't worry Merry." Renko said while putting her hands-on Maribel's shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Sooner or later, we will find out what's up with this place. I promise you."

"I know, we will." Maribel affirmed, smiling to Renko.

Both agreed it was time to sleep, so they went to their separate beds. Renko was the fastest to fall asleep while Maribel stayed awake under her sheets, staring at the slow-moving ventilator fixed to the wood-finished celling. Her worries couldn't stop creating more and more questions to Maribel, and all she could do is read them in her mind and choose to stay silent. Weakness came to her, being so lost and confused at those sentiments she had regarding to that photograph. It was like having a puzzle in her hands and having no clue where to start.

Trying to drown out those thoughts to get a well-deserved rest, she moved sideways and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, mountains and trees came into existence, making that void of dreams a bit less boring.

* * *

A car moved down the empty road between the trees. It was a grey sedan, four doors and not much power under the hood. Even then, the driver pressed the gas pedal even further, blazing through the hot asphalt.

The driver, wearing a blue-stripped white buttoned shirt with light cream pants, was checking the A/C unit of the dashboard, the only real way to combat the heat inside that metallic stove the car had turned into. To his sadness, it was broken.

"Busted A/C huh? You get what you paid for I suppose." He lowered the windows in his door.

"Man, you simply cannot trust weathermen's anymore. 'Tomorrow the weather will get more balanced?' Yeah right. Maybe I should apply for a weather man job too, I want to earn cash by being wrong."

His phone rang. Paying attention to the road, he fumbled around the mess he had made on the passenger seat. Flyers, maps, plane tickets, equipment. You could find almost anything in that small junkyard of his. Having found his phone, he answered the call.

"Oh hi boss..." His face turned to a bored expression. "I know, I'm almost there... Yup, I got it all planned... Have I ever let you down?" He drew a paper from inside his breast pocket. In it contained a to-do list for his time. It was the usual, interview some of the guests, the manager, take a few pictures of the scenery and dependencies and after all that sew it all together by writing about how great the place was while trying to make the whole text as exciting as possible. But how can you make something you find boring not boring for others? This struggle of his was something he had to fight off to not let it leak onto his writing.

His boss continued.

"...What? Of course I'm not wasting the press money. All I did was renting a car, it's no DB5, or god forbid, a Z3, but it's alright... what's wrong with driving? I mean, I could just use the bus the resort offered back in the airport, but there's something magical about driving, ya know? Just you and the wheel, be it day or night, on a majestic trip on the road that leads to a new, exciting adventure while you hear the roar of the engines, asking for more." He let out a sigh of satisfaction. "But don't worry, this mission you assigned to me will be accomplished."

His boss didn't understand a thing he had said. A few seconds of silence passed on the other end, before his boss, an editor, simply said to not waste too much money on gas and hanged up. Craziness was contagious, he thought.

Leaving the phone on the seat, the driver got a toothpick out of his pocket and put in his mouth.

"This guy's been on my back forever now." He changed the toothpick to the left side of his mouth. He changed gears in order to do a left turn.

"This job is just not for me man. But that's what happens when you get student loans in America Travis. Gotta do what you gotta do to get out of the hole."

Having turned, the beautiful sea greeted him, extending far into the horizon, turning into one with the equally blue sky. He adjusted his sunglasses and accelerated. His destination: The Boundary of Sea Resort.

* * *

In no time, he reached the resort. If his car could talk it would probably ask for some time out, since Travis forced the engine so much to go faster. After stepping out of the car and leaving the keys and a nice tip for one of the valet guys waiting at the front like a gentleman, he inspected the construction in front of him. It was a nice modern looking building with a "U" shaped frame to it, the type of place rich folks would flock to. He wondered how much he would need to save in order to make a vacation here proper. His calculations weren't very optimistic.

Entering the front hall, he went straight to the front desk, noticing the lady janitor who was cleaning the marble floor.

"Hi, my name is Travis Romano, I would like a room for one please." While slowly taking his sunglasses off.

A man rose from behind the desk. His build was imposing, around 6 ft tall perhaps. He turned around and greeted Travis.

"Ah I see. It's a pleasure having you in our resort. My name is Howard Stone, the manager of the Boundary of Sea." That smile, it could warm the heart of anyone.


End file.
